five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Proxek/Moja pierwsza historia - Złota Szyszka
PROLOG Maniek kończy 20 lat. -Dzięki za wszystkie prezenty ludziki. Jego kolega Patryk dał mu PS4. -ŁO powiedział Maniek. -Masz tu Minecrafta. -Dzięki ziom! Piątek 19.01.15. Maniek odpala PS4. -Ale niezła grafika tła. Odpala mincrafta. Tworzy świat. Gdy zaczyna grać, to nagle ekran się powiększa i zaczyna błyszczeć. -Co do...??? Ekran go wsysa. -AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! krzyczy. Pada na ziemie. Sam. Nikt mu nie pomoże.... Uderza w ziemie... Zemdlał... Rozdział 1 - Wieża Kota Mełeka Maniek się odknął -O matko gdzie ja jestem??? Maniek wylądował w wieży. Spotkał kota który go odknął. -Kim jesteś panie... -Kocie Mełku -Aha... Zapadła cisza.... .... ................................................... ............ -To.... zaczął Maniek - To co ja tu robie???? -Wylądowałeś w naszym świecie. Stary Kot westchnął -Ale.... Jak ten świat się nazywa? - To będzię trochę śmieszne... On nazywa się JurekOgórekKiełbasaISznurek.. Maniek parsknął śmiechem. -Ale do rzeczy jak moge wrócić do mojego świata? -Muszisz odnaleźć ZŁOTĄ SZYSZKE!!!!! -Gdzie ją moge znależć? -Muszisz dojść do Góry Przymierza. -Dziękuje kocie. - A! I tu masz mape. -Dzięki do widzenia! -Pa pa! Przez hejtowanie że to nie jest historia oparta na FNaFie rozdział 2 będzie opraty właśnie na nim Rozdział 2 - Czy pójdziemy dziś na browar? Pespektywa: Golden Freddy Siedze bez ducha. Nagle jakaś asteroida uderza w wieże tego durnego kota. - Dobrze mu tak...- myśle. Perspektywa: Toy Freddy Widze śnieg... Ide do olda -Freddy? Czy pójdziemy dziś na browar?? Albo może na winko? Tak dawno nie widziałem cię gdzie chowasz się zabiłeś się czy coś??? Tak dawno chlaliśmy się razem a teraz nie DLACZEGO TAK KU*WA JEST??????!? Czy pójdziemy dziś na browar?? Lub może też na wódeczke... -Freddy spie*dalaj! -No to cześć..... Perspektywa: Old Freddy Czuje że zbiżają się moje ostatnie dni..... W końcu musze zabić jakiegoś stróża! Perspektywa: Maniek Szukam pracy by troche w tej krainie dorobić na jedzenie i picie żeby przetrwać tą długą podróż. Widze w ogłoszeniu FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA SZUKA OCHRONIAŻA. Jestem gotowy na tą prace... Rozdział 2.1 Noc 1 Perspektywa: Old Bonnie No skurwisyny zabrali mi twarz. Czuje się... Stary (wiem że to dziwne XD). W końcu jakiś nightguard do zabicia. Jestem gotowy. Perspektywa:Maniek Przeglądam kamery. Widze balloon boya. -Cześć Balloon boy! No tak on mnie nie słyszy.... Ide do niego. -Cze??? Stoi bez ruchu. Szkoda zpróbuje pózniej.... 1 AM Nudze się... Nagle jakieś szmery w wencie..... Perspektywa: Toy Bonnie Nie moge się doczekać spotkania z nightguardem!!!!! Ide do niego. Zastaje Freddiego. -Freddy??? Ty nie na urlopie -Umm cześć Bonnie! Nie zauważyłem cię. -Co robisz? -Patrze na rzeczy nightguarda! -Aha ale wiesz co? -Co? -Old jest w Części/Serwis. -Eeeee. -No dobra ty to nightguard ale spokojnie jestem z tobą. -Dzięki 2 AM Nic ciekawego... 3 AM Także nic ciekawego 4 AM Równiesz nic ciekawego... Może to że toy bonnie poszedł do toy chici.... 5 AM Perspektywa: Toy Freddy Nasz czas się kończy. Ide do nightguarda. Ale najpierw dokończe pizze 5.59 AM Mniam to bylo dobre Patrze na zegrarek... No kurde za pózno. 6 AM Perspektywa: Maniek PIERWSZE 20 DOLARÓW ZEBRANE!!! Może spróbuje te animatroniki oswoić... Jeszcze mam na to 4 noce.... Rozdział 2.2 Noc 2 Jak widzicie troche skróciłem rozdział 12 AM Noc 2 Perspektywa: Toy Freddy: Stoje. Miałem wykończyć tego ochroniaża.... I to zrobie!!!!!!!! Schodze z sceny jako pierwszy. Zaglądam do oldów. Nagle skądś się pojawia.... - Springtrap?!??!?!?!??! -Cześć Springtrap się otrzepuje z kurzu. -Ale... JAK?!?!??!?! 1 AM Perspektywa: Springtrap Ide z Toy Freddim do nightguarda. -TU JEST! - Chwila... to niemożliwe... Maniek patrzy się w lewo. - Co? Springtrap???? -Tak! to ja! 2 AM Perspektywa: Maniek - Springuś... - Ta??? - Wiesz co.... - Co? - To będzie moja ostatnia noc. - Aha Nagle Toy Freddy -Co to ma znaczyć? - Freddy! Nie drzyj się tak! Do biura idzie Toy Bonnie. - Cześć 3 AM Zaglądam na plecy animatronów. - Eeee - Ta? -Chcecie iść ze mną poszukać złotej szyszki? - Ale... my nie możemy chodzić w dzień - Bo macie ustawiony tryb nocny! Ustawiam im tryb dzienny. -Łoł -Zobaczymy do 6 AM 3 godziny 3 GODZ PÓŻNIEJ 6 AM -Hej - Nie straciliśmy życia? -Jak widać.. -Dobra to gdzie teraz idziemy? - CEL: GÓRA PRZYMIERZA!!! Rozdział 3 - Dom strachów.... Na SAHARZE?????? Perspektywa: Wszyscy Maniek się cały czas o coś potyka. W końcu T.Bonnie nie wytrzymuje i krzyczy na niego: - Skurwisynu przestań w końcu! - No dobra.... Nagle widzą jakąś fioletową postać... - Maniek! - Vincent??? Bracie co tu robisz? To Sahara.... Vinc wyciąga GPS. - Dzięki temu. - Aha. Springtrap odwraca głowe......... -MANIEK!!! -Czego? - Zobacz! "Fazbear's Fright" - Wow to te miejsce istnieje? - Jak widać.. - Chyba jest "Out Of Order". -Chwila.. A gdzie Toy Freddy??? -Ludzie! Znalazłem przejście! -Fajnie. Wszycy wchodzą do środka... Maniek się rozgląda nagle widzi 2 postacie.. Coś mu przypominają.... Czy to.... - Julka??? Marcel??? Perspektywa: ??? Nie mam kasy... Ide może obrabić bank.. Ale co do... W gazecie pisze Freddy's Fright jest najbardziej bogatym domem strachów na świecie???? To już mój cel..... Perspektywa: Maniek Pomagam Julii i Marcelowi wstać. Julia przytym całuje mnie.. To było przyjemne... - To... co wy tu robicie? - Zgubiliśmy się i zasneliśmy tutaj. Aha. *WYBUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Co do?? - Freddy's Fright wasza kasa będzie moja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rozdział 4 - Jestem Sayianem??? Perspetywa: Złodziej -To kogo pierwszego mam zabić? Toy Freddy: Spróbuj mnie!!!!!! Toy Freddy podskakuje do Złodzieja. Okłada go piąchami. Potem funduje mu 4x mega combo nr 7! Złodziej jebie go nożem i zrzuca na dół -AAUUAA!!! Maniek: Freddy! Vincent, Julia i Marcel w tym samym czasie: Pomoge mu! Złodziej: Kto teraz? Springtrap i Toy Bonnie : My!!!!! Złodziej Arrived! GO PIKACHU!!!!! Pikachu used ThunderBolt! Its not evektive Złodziej uses Nóż! Its very evektive! He killis spring and bonnie too! Spring: Moje żebra.... Toy Bonnie: Złamałem kręgosłup.... Maniek: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Złodziej teraz ty? Hehehe to będzie łatwe.... Perspektywa: Maniek Grrrrrrrrrrrr Ty głupi złodzieju... Maniek wpada w niekontrolowany rage... ZABIJE CIĘ!!! thumb|292px|Tak wygląda ManiekManiek: Więc.. jestem sayianem... Hehehe to będzie interesujące! Rozdział 6 - WALKA WSZECHCZASÓW! Maniek VS Złodziej! Perspektywa: Maniek i Złodziej Maniek: To rozpoczynamy? Złodziej: Pewnie! (Tu jest moment walki więc dam film walki nie chce mi się pisać te człowieki to Maniek a Robak to złodziej) thumb|right|335 px Złodziej: Dobry.. jesteś.... Ja też szukam złotej szyszki Maniek: Skąd wiesz? Złodziej: Poprostu wiedziałem >:) Widzimy się na górze przymierza .... Złodziej znika Vinc: MANIEK! Wszystko ok? Maniek: Tak..... musimy szybko iść na góre przymierza przed nim! Rozdział 7 - Góra Przymierza.... Smutne zakończenie.... Perspektywa: Wszyscy Maniek, T. Bonnie ,T. Freddy ,Springtrap ,Vinc, Marcel i Julka wspinają się na górę. Widzą Złodzieja. Wspinają się coraz szybciej. Gdy są już na szczycie jest już złodziej który trzyma złotą szyszkę. Złodziej: Za póżno! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Maniek: Nie! Za póżno! Nagle góra się trzęsię i niedługo się zapadanie Maniek: WŁÓŻ JĄ NA SWOJE MIEJSCE!!!!! Złodziej ją rzuca do przepadni Złodziej: Za póżno! Maniek: Ludzie uciekajcie! Vinc, T. Bonnie T.Freddy Springtrap Marcel i Julka uciekają. Uciekli. Okazuje się że Góra jest ze drewna..... Góra się podpala Maniek: Uciekajmy!!!! Złodziej: NIE TO NASZE PRZEZNACZENIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oboje spadają do ognia........ Perspektywa: Springtrap Nie... On zginął.... thumb|Maniek... Wiem że tam jesteś... Znajdę cię.... Nawet jakbym miał zginąćRozdział 8 - ... ON ŻYJE??? czyli prequel Złotej szyszki 2! Maniek leży bez ducha..... Nikt go nie uratuje... Jest cały zakrwawiony... Leży..... Nagle ZACISKA PIĘŚĆ..... Co cię stanie potem? DOWIECIE SIĘ W ZŁOTEJ SZYSCE 2! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach